


Drabbles

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles I have written based on Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of drabble prompts. If you want to you can send me one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got these on Tumblr, there is a link at the bottom of some of the chapters to the post I used.

    1. “Come over here and make me.”
    2. “Have you lost your damn _mind_!?”
    3. “Please, don’t leave.”
    4. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”
    5. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”
    6. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
    7. “I almost lost you.”
    8. “Wanna bet?”
    9. “Don’t you ever do that again!”
    10. “Teach me how to play?”
    11. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”
    12. “I think we need to talk.”
    13. “Kiss me.”
    14. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”
    15. “So, I found this waterfall…”
    16. “It could be worse.”
    17. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”
    18. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”
    19. “The paint’s supposed to go _where_?”
    20. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
    21. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”
    22. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”
    23. “Just once.”
    24. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”
    25. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”
    26. “I got you a present.”
    27. “I’m pregnant.”
    28. “Marry me?”
    29. “I thought you were dead.”
    30. “It’s not what it looks like…”
    31. “You lied to me.”
    32. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”
    33. “Please don’t do this.”
    34. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”
    35. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”
    36. “I wish I could hate you.”
    37. “Wanna dance?”
    38. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
    39. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”
    40. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”
    41. “You did all of this for me?”
    42. “I swear it was an accident.”
    43. “YOU DID WHAT?!”
    44. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”
    45. “Tell me a secret.”
    46. “Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh_.”
    47. “No one needs to know.”
    48. “Boo.”
    49. “Well this is awkward…”
    50. Writer’s preference




	2. Drabble Prompts

“Hey, Mats? How mad would you be if I had turned all of your clothes slightly pink because I didn’t sort the laundry first like you told me too?” Marco asked from the laundry room.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Mats demanded, running over to the small room.

“Chill out, I didn’t actually do it, I was just wondering how mad you would be if I had. Turns out very mad, good to know. Side note I may have lost track of which socks are yours and just missing their match and which ones are my purposefully mismatched ones,” Marco replied.

“Did you just do that thing where you make me think you have done something horrible so I am relieved when you have done something that is not that bad in comparison?” Mats asked.

“Maybe…” Marco answered with a sly smile.


	3. Neuller “Well this is awkward…”

“Hallo, Thomas,” Manu answered the phone.

“I hope you are on your way home. I need some attention and only you can satisfy me right now. I want you to do that incredible swirling thing you do with your tongue and then take me from-”

“Thomas, please stop talking right now,” Manu interrupted in a loud voice. “My parents are in the car with me and you are on speaker phone.”

“No, it is fine, Manuel. In fact your mother is very skilled with her tongue as well,” Mr. Neuer answered.

For a moment no one spoke. Finally Thomas said, “Well, this is awkward…”


	4. Seriker: “Tell me a secret.”

“I honestly don’t know what you want me to say,” Iker spoke softly.

“Tell me a secret,” Sergio prompted.

“This is stupid,” Iker replied, sitting up and throwing off the covers.

“What is so stupid about it? All I want is one secret, one thing you have never told anyone. Is that so much to ask?” Sergio questioned.

“You don’t understand,” Iker asserted.

“So explain it to me,” Sergio urged.

“Don’t you get it?” Iker exploded, turning back to face the other man. “I don’t have any secrets left. I have already told you everything. I am just terrified that it is not enough for you.”

Sergio climbed out of bed and wrapped the now sobbing Iker in his arms. “That is the last thing you have to worry about.”


	5. Pierreus: “I swear it was an accident.”

“Pierre? Nico? Where are you two?” Marco asked when he arrived home from a last minute photoshoot.

“In the bathroom,” Pierre called from an adjacent room.

“Um, do I want to know why you are giving Nico a bath when I specifically mentioned that he had a bath last night?” Marco questioned upon seeing Nico in the tub in his swim trunks, giving Pierre a wary peck on the lips in greeting.

“I am guessing you haven’t seen the kitchen yet?” Pierre asked, pulling the plug in the drain and wrapping his boyfriends nephew in a towel.

Marco didn’t say anything, but turned and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway with his jaw hanging open when he saw every surface was covered in a thin layer of white powder.

“I swear it was an accident,” Pierre spoke from Marco’s side, Nico on his hip. “Turns out making cookies is still a bit beyond Nico’s ability.”


	6. Durmeus: “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

The crunch of the impact was horrific.

I was 5 meters away at the time and it made me cringe, even before I turned back to see who had been hit.

When I saw that it was him my heart sunk a little bit, but this is football, we have all taken hits that seemed terrible, but were not actually that bad.

When I realized that he had not gotten up and that the field medic was calling for an ambulance my legs dropped out from beneath me, no longer able to support my weight.

I played the rest of the game trying to hide the depth of my agony, ignoring the worried looks of our teammates who know what you are to me.

The doctor didn’t want to let me in because I am not family, but your mother put her foot down and it turns out that not even a doctor can deny your mother what she wants.

I am now sitting here next to you, holding your hand and repeating the only words I can think of over and over again. “Marco, you need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”


	7. Nueller: “Please, don’t leave.”

I don’t know what is wrong. It is so rare to see him without a smile on his face that when I walked into the room to find him sobbing it threw me for a moment.

I was so stunned that I just stared at his heaving shoulders for several minutes, unsure what, if anything, I should do.

I finally decided that he probably wouldn’t want me to see him like this, so I turned around to leave the room.

All it took was 3 words to make me turn back around, settle on the bed next to him, and take him in my arms, rocking him gently as he cried.

“Please, don’t leave.”


	8. Marco/OFC "Wanna Bet?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt #8. Wanna Bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am doing drabble prompts again. The post with the prompts is on my Tumblr and linked at the bottom. If you want to leave me a prompt and pairing you can do so there or by leaving me a comment here.

8\. “Wanna bet?”

“You would never. It is not in your nature. It is what I love about you most, but you are a good girl. This is all talk, you would never go through with it,” Marco asserted one evening when we were out with friends.

“Wanna bet?” I challenged, raising an eyebrow at him over the rim of my beer mug.

“No one is betting anything. We are celebrating, enjoying the night, the beer, and the company. Leave the argument until the sober light of day, love birds,” Mats chided us, knocking Marco lightly on the shoulder.

“Mats is right. This is a conversation for another time and I am out of beer. Who else needs another round?” I asked, standing to walk over to the bar.

**

“So you never gave me a real answer the other night. How would you feel if I got a tattoo?” I questioned as we were getting ready for bed a week later, our first night together after an international break.

“I think depending on where you get the tattoo it could be very sexy. I just don’t think you would ever get one,” he shrugged.

“I am glad to hear you say that. In fact I have something to show you…,” I trailed off.

“You didn’t,” he replied, his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas.

I slowly pulled down my my pajama bottoms and underwear slightly to reveal a yellow and black mark on my hip bone.

“Echte Liebe,” he breathed, reading the tattoo.

“There is also a number 11 incorporated in it as a black light element. So what do you think?” I asked.

“I think this is the sexiest tattoo I have ever seen.”

 

Thanks Vic!

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave me a prompt if there is something you want to see!


	9. You choose the pairing: 47. “No one needs to know.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader chooses the pairing on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link for the drabble prompts is at the bottom.

You choose the pairing: 47. “No one needs to know.”

“I’m afraid,” he confesses, looking down at his feet.

“Of what?” I ask, cupping his cheek gently, urging him to meet my eye.

“Of love not being enough to overcome the criticism we are going to receive if anyone finds out about us,” he elaborates, his voice breaking into a sob at the end.

I pull him to me gently, embracing his sobbing form, rubbing his back soothingly. When he starts to calm down, I pull back slightly, finding his lips and kissing him gently. “No one needs to know,” I insist, hoping that we can keep this secret.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see something send me a prompt and pairing either here or on Tumblr.


	10. Neuller, #13: “Kiss me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neuller, #13: “Kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have included the link to the drabble prompts on my Tumblr at the bottom.

Neuller, #13: “Kiss me.”

He is not overly talkative. When he expresses emotion it is usually well thought out and put very eloquently. I am usually the one who is all over the place and talking a mile a minute and worrying about it later.

So at first when he starts going on about how he feels about me it catches me by surprise. We have been dating off and on for the last four months and I was getting pretty good at reading between the lines. When he finishes talking by saying, “I know that you probably don’t really know what to make of what I just said, it was kind of all over the place, but the bottom line is that I love you. I know you have said it before and I never said it back, but I wanted to mean it when I said it to you, because I know that you meant it. I love you, Thomas.”

I respond the only way I can. I pull him towards me and simply say, “Kiss me.”

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me a pairing and prompt number here or on Tumblr if you want to see something.


	11. Neuller, #38: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neuller, #38: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have included a link to the Tumblr post with all of the prompts. Check it out if you think you want to send me a prompt.

Neuller, #38: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

I woke up with a groan in the medical wing, my head throbbing and slightly nauseous. “What happened?” I asked, not willing to even open my eyes yet.

“You took a ball to the back of the head. Went right over. We thought maybe your hard head had popped the ball, but you got the worst of it. You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” a warm voice chuckled on my left side.

“I didn’t faint you ass, I have a concussion. That means I passed out. Is a little compassion from my boyfriend too much to ask for?” I asked, smiling weakly at Manu.

“I am sorry. Let me make it up to you,” he offered, leaning over to kiss me gently.

 

Thank you for the prompt!

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me a prompt and pairing here or on Tumblr.


	12. Girouchy #40: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girouchy #40: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have included the link to the prompts at the bottom if you want to send me one.

Girouchy #40: “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Oh, don’t be mad, Mathieu. I didn’t mean anything by it,” I pleaded, knowing that he didn’t anger often, but when he did he could be mad at you for days. The record was a month.

“You kissed me on the mouth. While we were on the pitch! This could end our careers and all you have to say is that you didn’t mean anything by it?” he shouted at me, pacing back and forth.

“No one saw where I kissed clearly, and I was able to convince the reporter who did the post-match interview that I kissed your cheek. So relax, mon amour. Everything is going to be fine. Besides,” I continued after a short pause. “This is really your fault.”

“How the hell is this my fault?” he asked, shock evident on his face.

“You moved your head when I was leaning in. It’s ok though. I forgive you,” I answered sincerely, turning up the charm.

I was rewarded by a half smile, which he quickly covered up, but I saw nonetheless. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” I asked, my own smile becoming that much brighter.

“Oh, shut up. You are still sleeping on the couch tonight,” he threatened as he walked away from me.

“I bet I can charm my way into one of the guest rooms by bedtime,” I countered, then laughed as he flipped me off as he left the room.

 

Thank you Anon!

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me a request for a drabble here or on tumblr.


	13. Durmeus, #32: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durmeus, #32: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have included the link to the prompts at the bottom.

Durmeus, #32: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Marco asked when he finally found Erik in the alley behind the club.

“If I wanted to talk about it do you really think I would be in an alley by myself?” he countered petulantly.

“Fine, I guess I will leave your moping,” Marco grumbled, turning to go back inside.

“I didn’t say I wanted you to leave. I just don’t want to talk,” Erik clarified.

Marco paused in the doorway for a full minute before responding with a sigh. “I am going to need a reason to stay.”

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified. Is that a good enough reason?” Erik laughed without humor.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Marco had whipped around and pulled Erik in close, pressing their lips together fiercely. Their tongues battled for several minutes and when they pulled away they were both breathless.

“It is not fair for you to say that now,” Marco whispered as he rested his forehead on Erik’s.

“Why not?” Erik asked.

“Because I have been in love with you for years and now that I am finally trying to move on with my life you start to fall too. I need more than think,” Marco shrugged, pulling away.

“Marco,” Erik spoke softly.

“Let me know when you are sure,” Marco replied as he reentered the club.

 

I am not sure why, but my Durmeus is always so tragic. Thank you for the prompt, Anon!

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one for now, if you want to request a drabble feel free to do so either here or on my Tumblr.


	14. Calamberlain(?) #5: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamberlain(?) #5: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Chambo, not really 100% on the ship name so I winged it.

Calamberlain(?) #5: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“I’ll be back later,” Calum called as he grabbed his keys from the hook by the door.

“Where are you going?” Chambo asked, ducking into the hall.

“Özil and Flam invited me and Woj over to play some Fifa,” Calum answered with a shrug.

“Oh. I guess I wasn’t invited. Is it just going to be the four of you?” Chambo questioned.

“I think so, yeah,” Calum shrugged.

“I thought Woj went back to Rome already,” Chambo mentioned.

“He stayed a couple of extra days, he is leaving tomorrow. Why?” Calum asked.

“No reason, just thinking out loud,” Chambo replied, not meeting Calum’s eye.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Calum inquired.

“No, of course not. Don’t be thick,” Chambo mumbled.

“Hey, look at me,” Calum requested. Calum kissed him gently and continued, “Alex, you have nothing to worry about. I love you more than I could ever express. Besides, we have both seen Woj naked. I think we both know you have a way better butt.”

“Is that your way of telling me I am being silly?” Chambo asked.

“Yes. But if it makes you feel better, I will make excuses and get home as soon as possible,” Calum offered.

“No, you are right, I am being ridiculous. You have fun. I will see you when you get back,” Chambo promised, basically shoving him out the door.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a link to the prompt list on Tumblr, if you want to request one you can do that here or there.


	15. Neuller, #21: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neuller, #21: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some more requests so I am doing another set of prompts. I am also going to post the prompts here as well, so if you want to see what they are, check chapter 1.

Neuller, #21: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

“You are kidding, right?” Manu asked after I mentioned my idea to him.

“No, why would I be?” I questioned.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain? The level of insanity in that statement is ridiculous, even by your standards,” Manu grumbled.

“What is the matter, Ducky, don’t want to get a little wet?” I teased him, moving towards the door.

“Don’t call me that,” Manu replied, his eyes darkening like the storm.

“You will have to catch me to make me stop, Duck. Ducky, Ducky, Ducky, Duck-” I cut off at the end when he jumped out of his chair and sprinted towards me. I ran out the door quickly and into the yard. I could feel him hot on my heels as the rain rapidly drenched us, soaking us both to the bone in a matter of seconds.

Next thing I knew Manu had tackled me to the ground, pinning me beneath him as he tickled me in punishment. “No,” I gasped between giggles, trying to worm my way out, the slick grass beneath me not providing any traction.

“Do you give up?” Manu asked, not stopping the torture on my sides.

“Yes! Manuel Neuer does not look in any way like a duck,” I conceded, sighing in relief when his fingers stopped.

“In fact,” I continued, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him towards me gently. “He is so sexy that I am looking forward to taking all of his wet clothes off of him when we get inside.”

“You know, if you wanted me naked, there are easier ways,” he mentioned as he obligingly leaned down.

“Yeah, but this was more fun,” I whispered against his lips before claiming them in a hard kiss.

 

[send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request from a good friend on AO3 for an author’s choice Neuller drabble. I hope you like it. I think that as long as I keep getting prompts I will keep posting these.  
> P.S. Sorry this took so long, Thanksgiving happened.


	16. Alexis and Mesut, #22: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis and Mesut, #22: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Alexis and Mesut, #22: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

The letter was short, written on thick paper with a little monogrammed A in the upper right hand corner. It had been placed under his windshield wiper and he almost tossed it in the bin, thinking it was a flyer for some new club or something, but at the last second he had recognized the handwriting.

_My Dearest Mesut,_

_I know that we don’t always speak the same language, so expressing ourselves will never be our strong suit. I have words for how I feel about you that will be impossible to translate, especially if they have to go from Spanish to English to German. I know you think I took a great risk kissing you yesterday. You think that there is no way that I could possible know how you feel about me because you have been careful._

_But that is the thing. You are so quiet and shy that you just assume that no one is watching you. Because so often it is the case that no one sees you. And you are not as careful as you think. I watch you whenever I get the chance. You see everything; I only see you. That is why I took the risk and kissed you. Which wasn’t really a risk to me at all. Because I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice._

_With Love,_

_A_

 

Thanks Anon! I hope you like it and I am sorry it took so long, the last couple of days have been nuts.

[send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a fic, the prompts are listed in the first chapter, or there is a link at the bottom to the Tumblr post the prompts come from. You can leave your request here or there.


	17. Pierreus, #3: “Please, don’t leave.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierreus, #3: “Please, don’t leave.”

Pierreus, #3: “Please, don’t leave.”

I walked into the room and found Marco at the bottom of a pile of children, who seemed to be enjoying crushing him.

“What is going on in here?” I asked, almost covering my chuckle.

“Auba, I need your help. We are doing a fun day for some of the younger fans, and Erik was with me but the helper they sent from the office was a cute girl. All of the parents are off getting a tour of Signal Iduna and Erik convinced her that I could handle the kids by myself for a bit while they went to have fun. You know how Erik is with pretty girls. Will you help me?” he asked as the kids started to hit him in the head with toy blocks they had found.

“I don’t know, I think maybe Erik was right. I think you can handle this yourself…” I teased him, moving toward the exit.

“Please, don’t leave. You are so much better with kids than I am, please. Help me,” Marco pleaded, not realizing that I was kidding.

“Ok, ok. Alright kids, it is time for a new game. I am the Aubamonster and this is my side kick The Dread Monster Marco. If one of us touches you, you turn to stone and you have to stand still until someone else touches you…”

 

Thanks Anon. Hope you liked it, and sorry again for the delay. Things got nuts this Thanksgiving.

[send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a drabble of your own the prompt list is in chapter 1.


	18. Mullez, #23: “Just once.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mullez, #23: “Just once.”

Mullez, #23: “Just once.”

“Were you even going to tell me?” Thomas demanded when Mario answered the door, holding a newspaper up accusatorily.

“Get inside you idiot, before you out us both,” Mario ordered, pulling the younger man inside.

“Well?” Thomas prompted when it became clear that Mario had no intention of answering.

“Of course I was going to tell you,” Mario sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“Before or after you left Munich?” Thomas questioned.

“Do we really have to do this, Thomas? I leave tomorrow,” Mario pointed out.

“Yes, we have to do this. This is our last night ever and we are going to do this on my terms. No pretending that you don’t feel anything. No pretending that I don’t matter to you. This is good bye. You are going to feel this the way that I do. Just once,” Thomas requested, pulling him closed and crushing their lips together.

 

[send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a drabble the prompts are here in chapter 1 or on Tumblr at the link at the bottom of the chapter.


	19. Woj and Lewy, #3: “Please, don’t leave.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woj and Lewy, #3: “Please, don’t leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Raniamich. I hope you like it!

Woj and Lewy, #3: “Please, don’t leave.”

It was a simple request, spoken in the most broken of tones. One he knew cost the man making it everything he had. Just three words that had the power to make or break both men. They both knew what the answer was going to be before either of them spoke. But it was a game that they had played many times before, and endless dance where they both knew all of the steps. A game that they knew they had to keep playing. It was for the best. For everyone involved.

“Please, don’t leave,” Woj asked as Robert was pulling on his pants.

Robert finished getting dressed in silence, finally leaning over to kiss Woj on the forehead. “I have to go,” he apologized, his eyes reflecting the pain he saw in Woj as he turned his back. Just like he always did.

 

[send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request a drabble you can find the prompts in the first chapter of this fic or at the link to Tumblr at the end of the chapter. You can leave the request here or there.


	20. Mesut and Alexis, #31: “You lied to me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mesut and Alexis, #31: “You lied to me.”

Mesut and Alexis, #31: “You lied to me.”

“I can’t do this again, Alexis,” Mesut sighed when he opened the door to his ex.

“You always say that and you always let me back in. Why fight the inevitable?” Alexis asked with a grin trying to push his way past the midfielder, frowning when the man refused to yield.

“Not this time, Alexis,” Mesut answered, crossing his arms across his chest.

“We have done this for months, Mesut. This time you are different. Why?” he questioned.

“You lied to me. And I found out. There will be no reconciliation this time. Goodbye Alexis,” Mesut replied, using Alexis’ shock at being found out to get the door shut. Mesut slumped down against the door, tears streaming down his face as he listened to the pleading and apologies coming from the other side, his resolve strengthening even as his heart broke.

 

[send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt list is in chapter one if you would like to request a drabble. Thanks for reading.


	21. Alexis and Mesut, #36: “I wish I could hate you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis and Mesut, #36: “I wish I could hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more of these to post. Enjoy!

Alexis and Mesut, #36: “I wish I could hate you.”

“I wish I could hate you,” Alexis spoke, trailing a finger down Mesut’s arm.

“No you don’t,” Mesut countered, linking their fingers together before Alexis could pull his hand away.

“It would make it easier to stay away from you,” Alexis answered, squeezing Mesut’s hand lightly.

“But then both of us would be unhappy. Nothing about that is good,” Mesut pointed out.

“Sometimes I think neither of us is good at sarcasm,” Alexis replied with a chuckle.

“It probably doesn’t help that English is both of our second languages, does it?” Mesut questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“No, probably not. Lucky for us there are other ways to communicate that don’t involve speaking at all. We are both very good at communicating this way,” Alexis smirked, pulling Mesut in for a kiss, loving the way he could feel the German man smile against his lips.

 

[send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just took a ridiculous time to write, I apologize to the requester, and I have one more which I will try to get up tonight, but that one is author’s choice and I still have to pick a prompt.


	22. Neuller, #41: “You did all of this for me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neuller, #41: “You did all of this for me?”

Neuller, #41: “You did all of this for me?”

“So, do you remember talking about how putting up decorations was a Neuer family tradition and that you guys spent all day putting them up and that it was hard work but at the end of the day seeing everything was like magic and that you were sad that you were going to miss it because you have to stay in München this year, and that you were especially bummed that you were going to miss all of the food?” Thomas rambled, stalling at the door to his flat, a sheepish look on his face.

“Yes,” Manu answered cautiously.

“Well, I may have taken it upon myself to decorate a bit and order dinner from this restaurant downtown,” Thomas replied quickly, throwing the door open to reveal a flat transformed. There was a large tree that was so covered in lights, garlands, and ornaments that it was sagging a little; lights, wreaths, holly, and even a miniature nativity scene was set up on any surface possible; there were stockings on the mantle and a fire waiting to be lit in the fireplace; cookies and milk were already waiting for Santa on the table; and there was even a sprig of mistletoe hanging from one of the doorways. And that wasn’t even counting the most incredible smell that had filled the apartment.

It took Manu a moment to take it all in, but as he walked into the flat he was finally able to whisper, “You did all of this for me?” as he looked around in awe.

“Of course I did,” Thomas shrugged, following behind him, trying to hide how pleased he was.

“When? How? Why?” Manu asked, his mind racing.

“Last night, with a little help from Fips and Basti, and because I love you, silly,” Thomas replied matter of factly, wrapping his arms around Manu from behind and pressing his head into the keepers back.

“I love you so much in this very moment, you have no idea.  No one has ever loved anyone as much as I love you right now,” Manu confessed, turning around and embracing the smaller man.

“And we both know I don’t always make it easy to love me sometimes,” Thomas chuckled.

“We are under the mistletoe, for crying out loud, Thomas. Stop killing the moment and let me kiss you already,” Manu requested, pulling the younger man’s face to his, sealing their lips together, using the only truly effective method he had found of silencing the chatty midfielder.

 

[send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that Neuller is my OTP? I am still taking requests for these if you have been trying to work up the courage to send one in. If not this is the last one until I do this again. :)


	23. Flamözil, #4: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flamözil, #4: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Flamözil, #4: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

He was tense. The set of his shoulders was too high and he was hunched over slightly. It was unusual for him; he was always so loose, especially after a win. I kept replaying the match in my head, trying to recall when he might have taken a bad hit.

I was so lost in my thoughts that it startled me when he spoke. “I am fine, Mesut, just a little stiff. I am not as young as I used to be,” he joked with a smile.

His smile was so bright that it jumbled my thoughts, causing me to stammer, “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

“Yeah?” he questioned, his smile somehow getting bigger when I nodded. He took his shirt off quickly, asking me, “Where do you want me?”

“The couch is fine,” I mumbled, turning red as I my mind conjured up an image at his words that was in no way innocent.

He lay down on his stomach, and I knelt next to him on the floor. I had just touched his back when he chuckled, “You can climb on top if you want.”

“What?” I asked, jumping a bit.

“To get a better angle, you can join me on the couch,” Mathieu answered with a delighted twinkle in his eye.

“Ok,” I agreed, somehow turning even redder as I joined him on the couch, straddling his hips carefully. “Is that ok? I’m not crushing you am I?”

“It’s perfect, you are not crushing me at all. It feels good, actually. The pressure on my lower back is heavenly,” he replied.

“Good,” I replied, relaxing a little bit as I placed my hands on his back. His back was warm under my hands as I began to kneed his muscles, slowly working out the tension, focusing my entire being on the man beneath me.

“Not that I want you to stop, because what you are doing feels heavenly, but I think if my back gets any looser I will turn to jelly and never be able to get up from this couch,” he half smirk-half moaned as I slipped my fingers up his neck and lightly brushed through the hair on his nape.

“Right, sorry,” I mumbled, getting off the couch as carefully as I could, tripping in my haste and landing flat on my back on the floor.

Mathieu was instantly by my side, concern knotting his brow as he asked, “Are you ok? You didn’t hit your head, did you?”

His hands were soft as he gently probed places that might have been injured in the fall. My shoulder, neck, and the back of my head all burned under his warm touch, my entire being focused on the lovely face that was so close to my own.

His eyes met mine when he realized I didn’t respond, concern giving way to something else as he softly whispered, “Mesut?”

“I’m fine,” I answered, before leaning up and crushing my lips to his. It took him a moment to respond, but when he did it was with a hunger that I stirred something deep inside me. His lips were firm on mine as he ran his hands through my hair, shuddering slightly as I ran my fingers over his bare torso lightly.

We pulled away breathlessly a few moments later and Mathieu pulled me to him gently, resting my head on his shoulder. “I am so glad that worked,” he chuckled.

“You planned this,” I accused.

“Yes, but only because I was getting desperate. My plan B was stripping down and hiding in your bed,” he admitted with a laugh, pressing a kiss to my temple.

 [send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/133742410071/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was definitely the longest drabble I have ever written. If you want one of your own you can find the prompt list in chapter 1. I hope you liked it!


	24. Müllendowski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Müllendowski: 14: I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship  
> 53: Take off your shirt  
> 82: I have fans. More fans than you to be exact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request on Tumblr, and all 3 drabble requests were part of the same ask, so I made them all part of the same post.

Müllendowski 14, 53, 82,

14: I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship

53: Take off your shirt

82: I have fans. More fans than you to be exact

“This is stupid,” Thomas grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

“You didn’t think it was stupid when you made the bet,” Robert countered with a smirk on his face.

“Yes, well that was when I thought I would win. Clearly I was wrong, and I am wondering if the forfeit is worse than the actual bet. I am also wondering if I could somehow get out of doing the bet and the forfeit. It isn’t like you could make me,” Thomas remarked, a wondering tone in his voice.

“Do you really think that I couldn’t make you? I think you forgot who wears the pants in this relationship,” Robert replied, moving closer to Thomas.

“What does that mean?” Thomas asked, swallowing as he tried to move away from Robert at the same time he unconsciously moved closer.

“It means take off your shirt. I have fans. More fans than you to be exact, and because of that I get to post a picture of you with the words ‘Lewy is #1’ on your chest. I can’t write that on your chest if you don’t take your shirt off,” Robert reasoned.

“You only have more fans on Instagram,” Thomas reminded him, reluctantly taking his shirt off.

Robert painted Thomas’ chest quickly and took the picture.

“There, you have your picture, are you done now?” Thomas asked.

“Not exactly,” Robert replied as he closed the distance again, careful not to touch the paint on Thomas’ chest.

“What does that mean?” Thomas questioned, trying to back away, but running into the wall.

“I used edible paint. I was hoping we could go upstairs and have fun painting each other and removing the paint,” Robert whispered, taking Thomas’ earlobe in his between his teeth to emphasize his point.

He had barely finished his sentence when Thomas grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, Robert chuckling the entire way behind him.

 

Let me know what you think, and if you want to request a drabble, the list is [**here**](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/147369437226/drabble-challenge-1-150)


	25. Hömmels: 131: You have cold, you’re not dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hömmels: 131: You have cold, you’re not dying

131: You have cold, you’re not dying

“Ben? Are you here? I see your car outside, but you aren’t answering your phone,” Mats called as he entered Benni’s apartment.

The only response was a soft groan from the bedroom.

“Benni?” Mats called as he moved to the open bedroom door.

“Benni can’t come out to play today. Every time he sits up the world tilts violently, he can’t breathe through his nose, and his phone is too far away. People keep calling me but I can’t reach it,” Benni groaned from the bed.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Ben. You have a cold, you’re not dying,” Mats chided him, sitting on the side of the bed next to Benni.

“You don’t know that yet,” Benni whined.

“Tell you what, why don’t I make you a cup of tea and some soup. I have a feeling that will give you the strength to get up off of the ground outside death’s door,” Mats remarked, leaving a kiss on Benni’s forehead.

“If I have the soup with stars I want that one please,” Benni groaned.

“You got it, babe,” Mats chuckled as he left the room.

Let me know what you think, and if you want to request a drabble, the list is [**here**](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/147369437226/drabble-challenge-1-150)

And if you want to read more of my stories, including more drabbles, click [**here**](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/fanfic)


	26. Pierreus- 26: I’m stuck! Help me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierreus- 26: I’m stuck! Help me

Pierreus- 26: I’m stuck! Help me

Pierre was walking by the supply closet on his way to the locker room when he heard a thump, followed by a crash from inside and a muffled curse.

“Marco? Is that you?” Pierre asked, recognizing the voice and opening the door. He burst out laughing as soon has he took in the scene in front of him.

Marco was half in, half out of an Emma the Bee costume, his arms seemingly pinned to his sides as he tried to wiggle his way out of the black and yellow costume.

“Will you stop laughing at me? I climbed in because I wanted to play a prank on Matthias, but it doesn’t fit and I can’t get it off. I think the zipper is stuck,” Marco pleaded.

“You really can’t move?” Pierre asked in amusement.

“If I could do you think I would be begging you to help me take it off? I’m stuck! Help me,” Marco requested.

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time you asked me to take your clothes off,” Pierre mused as he took out his phone and took a picture.

“There, you have your picture, are you going to help me now?” Marco asked.

“Yeah, let’s get you out of the costume,” Pierre agreed, going over to help free Marco from the costume.

 

Let me know what you think, and if you want to request a drabble, the list is [**here**](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/147369437226/drabble-challenge-1-150)

And if you want to read more of my stories, including more drabbles, click [**here**](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/fanfic)


	27. Leon Goretzka/OFC-24: If I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon Goretzka/OFC-24: If I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away!

Leon Goretzka/OFC-24: If I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away!

“Hey Mat, have you seen my- OW!” I heard Leon call from the bedroom, followed by the sound of several things falling.

“Babe? Are you ok?” I asked as I made my way down the hall, hearing him curse, followed by another thump.

“No, I am not. I swear, Matilde, if I trip over one more of your shoes, I’m throwing them all away! I was looking for my new cleats and I stepped on one of your shoes and fell into a mountain of shoes. Can you please pick them up?” Leon requested.

“Sure, no problem, there is just one thing,” I started.

“What?” he questioned.

“My shoes are all on the rack. Those are your shoes. You tripped on your new cleats,” I informed him with a smile, reaching down a hand to help him up from the pile.

 

Let me know what you think, and if you want to request a drabble, the list is [**here**](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/147369437226/drabble-challenge-1-150)

And if you want to read more of my stories, including more drabbles, click [**here**](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/fanfic)


	28. Neuller- 37: I had a dream about you/ 15: You’re breaking my heart, babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neuller- 37: I had a dream about you/ 15: You’re breaking my heart, babe

Neuller- 37: I had a dream about you/ 15: You’re breaking my heart, babe

“I had a dream about you,” he spoke as I answered the phone, before I could even say my name.

“Thomas,” I breathed out, his voice stirring something deep inside me.

“I had a dream that there was no Lisa, no Nina, no publicists worrying about how two openly gay footballers on the same team would play out in the media. There was just Thomas and his Manu. And we were so happy,” he spoke lowly, trying to hide the thickness in his voice from trying to hold back tears.

“That sounds amazing,” I replied, rolling over onto my back and closing my eyes, trying to immerse myself in his dream.

“It was the best dream I have ever had,” Thomas confessed, no longer trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

“I have the same dream, every night,” I informed him.

“So why don’t we just run away? We both have more than enough money to disappear. Why don’t we try?” Thomas urged.

“You’re breaking my heart, babe. You know that someday, when all of this is behind us, and the spotlight is off, we will get to be together. But we have obligations to fulfill, plus we love this sport. We both know that if we walked away now we would regret it. There will come a time when we don’t have contracts and we are ready to retire. Until then, I need you to be strong, because it kills me to hear you so sad. Can you do that for me, schatz?” I asked him.

“I love you so much,” he silently consented.

“I do too. Get some more sleep, love, and I will see you at practice,” I sighed, listening to the silence on his end of the phone until he hung up.

 

Let me know what you think, and if you want to request a drabble, the list is [**here**](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/147369437226/drabble-challenge-1-150)


	29. Marco Reus/OFC- 128: "It’s called a prank"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco Reus/OFC- 128: "It’s called a prank"

Marco Reus/OFC- 128: "It’s called a prank"

It started simple, with Marco putting pepper in my toothpaste. “It’s called a prank, babe,” was his only response when I confronted him.

Then he opened the bottom of my chips and put them back in the cupboard, so when I picked them up the entire bag spilled all over the countertop and onto the floor. The itching powder in my new bra, setting my ringtone to change every time I got a call, the confetti in my defroster vents. All hilarious to Marco and just harmless pranks according to him.

I knew if I wanted this to stop I would have to pull out the big guns. After nixing the thought of placing hot wax and strips on his eyebrows while he was sleeping so he would have to decide between waxing his own eyebrows or trying to remove the strips another way because it was too mean, I came up with the perfect plan.

The next morning, as soon as I heard the water in the shower turn off, I moved so I was waiting just outside the bathroom door. I was rewarded a few minutes later when Marco started yelling. I burst in and took a picture of Marco with a towel around his waist, holding the blow dryer and covered in white powder.

“Did you do this?” he demanded.

“Relax. It’s called a prank, babe,” I responded, a smile on my lips.

 

Let me know what you think, and if you want to request a drabble, the list is [**here**](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/147369437226/drabble-challenge-1-150)

 


	30. Sanözil- 29: You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanözil- 29: You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?

Sanözil- 29: You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?

I was sitting at dinner with my family when my phone buzzed on the table. “Mesut, you know the rule for family dinners. Put your phone away until we are done eating, please,” my grandmother requested.

“Yes, ma’am,” I conceded, putting the phone in my pocket. I may have been grown, but I knew that unless one of us needed immediate medical attention, she would not let us use our phones during dinner.

For an hour and a half, my phone buzzed every other minute. I would have turned it off, but I was afraid to take it back out, in case my grandmother decided to confiscate it as she had done in the past and there might be texts of a sensitive nature on the screen.

Finally, I was able to leave the table, my grandmother dismissing me with a raised eyebrow as she said, “I hope that whoever is so desperate to get ahold of you makes you happy, Mesut.”

“Thank you, Grandmother,” I replied, pulling my phone out as I walked into the living room and dialed the number I knew had been trying to reach me all evening.

“You know when your phone buzzes, it means I’m trying to talk to you, right?” Alexis asked, bringing a smile to my face.

 

This is the last one I have in the queue, so this is the last one for now, unless I get more requests. Let me know what you think, and if you want to request a drabble, the list is [**here**](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/147369437226/drabble-challenge-1-150)

And if you want to read more of my stories, including more drabbles, click [**here**](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/fanfic)


	31. Neuller 42: “Stop being so cute.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neuller 42: “Stop being so cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

  1. “Stop being so cute.”



“Thomas, you are freaking me out, where are we going?” Manu asked as they continued to wind deeper into the forest.

“Will it kill you do just trust me and let me drive? I promise that you are going to love it, but you have to be patient. If it helps I can promise that I am not taking you out here to kill you,” Thomas promised with a sly wink.

“That is not a very funny joke, Thomas,” Manu grumbled, turning to the window.

“Hey,” Thomas started, grabbing Manu’s hand and waiting until he turns his head back to continue, “I promise you are going to love this. Just relax and enjoy the ride. We are almost there.”

“We are in the middle of nowhere,” Manu replied as Thomas turned the car onto a barely visible side road.

“Good, because that is exactly where we are going,” Thomas answered, pulling to a stop in front of a small restaurant.

“What is this?” Manu asked.

“Dinner,” Thomas shrugged, getting out and rushing to Manu’s side of the car to open the door.

There was a sign on the door when they got to it that said: ‘Closed for private event. We apologize for the inconvenience.’ They went inside and discovered that the already small dining room had been cleared of all tables except for 1, which was dressed elegantly with a white linen and topped with a pair of lit taper candles and set for 2, with a bottle chilling in a bucket next to it.

“Welcome to The Chalet, we have been expecting you, your table is ready,” the waitress said, leading them to the table.

“Seriously, Thomas, what is this?” Manu asked again as he allowed Thomas to pull out his chair and sat.

“This is my way of saying sorry. I know we already had Valentine’s Day, and it was lovely, but I don’t think I really appreciated it. You went to all of this trouble and made a great dinner, but I moped the entire time, talking about how important this game was and why can’t I score, and it wasn’t very fun for you. I didn’t realize what a funk I have been in this entire year until I scored yesterday. And you have already banned me from cooking, so this is the next best thing,” Thomas explained.

“So this is a Valentine’s Day do over?” Manu questioned.

“Yeah, essentially. Am I forgiven?” Thomas asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Manu in a comedic way.

“Of course you are. Stop being so cute and kiss me already,” Manu requested with a laugh, leaning over the table.

  

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the story to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	32. Götzeus 8: “You’re seriously like a man-child.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Götzeus 8: “You’re seriously like a man-child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

Götzeus 8: “You’re seriously like a man-child.”

“We need cereal,” Mario said, looking at the list in his hand.

“Great,” Marco spoke, steering the cart up the aisle and grabbing a box of Fruit Loops.

“What are you doing?” Mario asked, looking at the box in Marco’s hand.

“I love Fruit Loops,” Marco shrugged.

“We are professional athletes; do you have any idea how bad Fruit Loops are for you?” Mario questioned trying to take the box from Marco.

“Do you have any idea how good Fruit Loops taste?” Marco responded, tossing the box over Mario’s head an into the cart.

“You’re seriously like a man-child,” Mario grumbled.

“Maybe, but you love me anyway,” Marco teased, moving in to Mario.

“Fine, but we are also getting Shredded Wheat,” Mario compromised, grabbing the box from behind him and ducking around Marco to put it in the cart.

“Whatever you say, grandpa. What else do we need? Please say it is Oreos,” Marco said, grabbing a tray of the cookies as he passed and put it in the cart, Mario rolling his eyes in response before looking back down at the list.

“You are never coming shopping with me again,” Mario promised under his breath with a fond smile.

 

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have seen a lot of stories where Mario is the childlike one, but I see Marco filling that role just as easily.A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the bottom of the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.
> 
>  


	33. Thomas Müller 25. “I swear, I’m not crazy!!!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Müller 25. “I swear, I’m not crazy!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“3 steps back, spin 5 times, salt over left shoulder, pepper over right shoulder, spin 5 times the other way, and 3 bites of pickled herring,” I heard a voice mutter under his breath.

“Thomas, what are you doing?” I asked as he put a forkful of fish in his mouth with a grimace.

“I swear, I’m not crazy!!!” he jumped as he rushed to explain, hastily swallowing the bite.

“I wasn’t thinking that you were until said that you weren’t. I thought you hated pickled herring,” I pointed out, looking at the jar in front of him.

“I do, but I did this before the Arsenal match and I scored, so I thought if I did it again I might score again,” he explained.

“Thomas, I know that you are going through a run of bad form and that has scared you. You saw what happened to Poldi when he had his and you know how hard it was for him. He had to make the horrible decision of moving to another club to get playing time and you know that there is no other club for you. But this will pass. You may not believe that but I do. You will find your stride again. And even if you don’t, if Bayern ever thinks about trading you there would be literal riots in the streets. The fans would not stand for it. You are stuck with Bayern and Bayern is stuck with you,” I promised, taking his hands.

“So I don’t have to eat the herring?” he asked.

“That is up to you. But if I were you, I wouldn’t bother,” I told him with a chuckle.

“Have I convinced you that I am not crazy?” Thomas asked.

“I told you already, I didn’t think you were crazy. You just confirmed that you are superstitious, though,” I responded, leaning in.

“I can live with that,” he said, pressing his lips to mine.

“Ugh,” I protested, pulling away. “Baby, you have fish breath.”

“You started this,” Thomas teased, leaning back in but I jumped up just out of his reach.

“Thomas, no,” I pleaded, putting my now empty chair between us as he got a mischievous look in his eye.

“You should run, babe,” he informed me, getting up slowly.

With a laugh and a shriek I ran into the next room, his own footsteps and laughter in hot pursuit.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	34. Nueller 9. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” and 62. “If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nueller 9. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”
> 
> 62.“If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

Normally it is fine sleeping next to Thomas. Sure, he is usually a little warm, but I can just throw the covers off if he is, and while he does occasionally talk in his sleep I can sleep through just about anything once I am out. On most nights I can’t sleep without him. But this isn’t one of those nights.

“Alright, that is it, get out of the bed, Thomas, and go sleep in the guest room,” I ordered, turning on the bedside light.

“What? Why?” Thomas asked, turning over to look at me in confusion.

“It is not always easy sleeping next to you, but I love you so I put up with it, but tonight you keep kicking me with your bony ankle and I can’t take it anymore, so I am banishing you to the guest room,” I explained, glaring at him.

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” he protested with a pout.

“Wanna bet?” I questioned as I got out of bed and went around to his side, picking him up easily and throwing him over my shoulder.

We got to the guest room and as I was throwing him on the bed he somehow wrapped his legs around my waist, throwing me off balance and taking me with him, causing us to land in a graceless heap on the bed.

“Hey Manu?” Thomas started as I was trying to untangle myself from him.

“Yes Thomas?” I prompted.

“If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?” he suggested, his voice dripping with desire.

Desire pooled suddenly in my core at his words. “Shut up, Thomas,” I growled as I leaned in to kiss him roughly and with a hunger that carried us away.

 

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	35. Pierreus: 23. “Do you really need all that candy?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierreus: 23. “Do you really need all that candy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

 

“Are you ready to go yet, we are going to be late and Tuchel is going to yell at us. Again,” Pierre called from the hallway, setting his bag down at his feet and walking to the bedroom doorway.

“My bag was too heavy, I had to repack it, I’m almost done,” Marco replied, dumping a paper bag full of candy into his bag.

“Do you really need all that candy? We are only going to be gone for the day. Not even you have a stomach strong enough to eat all of that,” Pierre asked.

“It is not all for me,” Marco shrugged, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Much better, let’s go.”

“Who is it for?” Pierre questioned.

“Just some of the guys,” Marco replied, handing Pierre his bag when they reached the door.

“Should I be concerned that you are buying other guys candy?” Pierre inquired as they walked out to the car.

“No, it is nothing, I promise,” Marco tried to assure me.

“I am going to need more than that,” Pierre urged him to continue as they opened the trunk of the car.

“Well, you know how I am always forgetting things? The candy is payment for things I have borrowed,” Marco clarified. He looked over and saw Pierre looking at him with a raised eyebrow, so he continued, “I forgot tape last week for my ankle brace, so I borrowed some from Erik, who likes Roulette. Matze lent me his spare shin guards when I forgot those on Tuesday and he likes Edel-Bitter Rittersport. Manni gave me a pair of sweatbands on Monday when I discovered that they had been pinched by the guy at security, and he is very fond of Kinder Bueno and so on. It means nothing but thank you. I swear,” Marco promised.

“Fine, I believe you. I can’t believe you are a full-grown man of considerable means who barters favors for candy with other full grown men of considerable means,” Pierre relented with a sigh, closing the car door behind him and turning the key.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway, right?” Marco asked, leaning over the console towards Pierre.

“Shut up, Shatz,” Pierre responded, turning his head to kiss Marco.

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr. And I am sorry it took so long to write this, I caught the plague and was out of commission for about a week.


	36. Robert Lewandowski: 60. “Are you going to talk to me?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Lewandowski: 60. “Are you going to talk to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“Hey, Lewy, how are you doing?” I asked, getting in line behind him at his favorite coffee shop around the corner from the stadium.

“Are you going to talk to me today?” Robert asked without turning around, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“What are you on about? We talked a couple of days ago, and you were very pleasant, I might add,” I commented as we inched forward.

“I saw you yesterday at a gelato stand and called your name. You looked right at me, then turned away like you didn’t even know me and ran off in the opposite direction as soon as you had your ice cream. Couldn’t get away from me fast enough,” he noted.

“This wasn’t just outside the Uni, was it?” I asked, pulling out my phone.

“It was, actually, are you going to tell me why you pretended you didn’t know me,” Robert demanded, finally turning around.

“It is because I didn’t know you,” I responded, flicking through the photos on my phone.

“We have worked at the same football club for the last 2 seasons, how was it you didn’t know me yesterday?” Robert questioned, starting to lose his patience.

“Because my entire department was at the club offices all day yesterday and the person you saw was my twin,” I replied, showing him my phone which was displaying a picture of my twin and I at the same Gelato stand.

“Your twin?” he asked.

“Daphne. She is going for a doctorate in Literature and that stand is where she goes when she needs a quick pick me up during a study session. I am surprised you didn’t know, she has been to several Bayern events that you attended,” I commented, putting my phone away.

“Ok, I officially feel stupid,” he said as he finally reached the counter. “Can I buy your drink as my way of apologizing?”

“I think I’d like that. Thanks, Lewy,” I agreed with a smile.

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	37. Chelix: 39. “It’s your turn to make dinner.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelix: 39. “It’s your turn to make dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“Oh my god, I am so exhausted,” Felix groaned, sinking into the couch.

“Don’t get too comfortable, it’s your turn to make dinner,” Christian reminded him, plopping down next to him.

“Shatz, that is so unfair, why is it always my turn to cook on the day we do wind sprints for hours on end?” Felix whined, letting his head loll to the side so it was resting on Christian’s shoulder.

“Don’t be so dramatic, babe, I had to make dinner last night after we did the push-up marathon at the gym and almost dropped the tray with the potatoes as I was taking it out of the oven because I had jelly arm. We made a commitment to eat in more often and when we did that we promised each other that we would split that duty. Now, I made dinner last night, so get your cute butt in that kitchen and make me the best healthy dinner I have ever tasted,” Christian urged, giving him a nudge toward the kitchen.

“You are so mean, why do I put up with you again?” Felix asked as he dragged himself off the couch.

“Make dinner and I will be happy to remind you why you put up with me later,” Christian answered stopping Felix and pulling him down for a kiss.

“I am going to hold you to that,” Felix warned as he walked into the kitchen.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	38. Meyretzka: 63. “Flea markets don’t carry fleas, you know?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meyretzka: 63. “Flea markets don’t carry fleas, you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“All of the stuff here is so interesting, I never would have thought of going to the flea market to look for furniture. Thank you for suggesting this,” Max spoke as they wandered between the stalls.

“I can’t believe you had never been to the flea market. I used to come here all the time as a kid,” Leon commented.

“Why?” Max asked.

“Well, the very first time I came here I admit I was very disappointed. I mean, flea markets don’t carry fleas, you know, but try telling that to a ten-year-old, right? Then I discovered that you can buy just about anything you could possibly want for under 5 bucks and I was hooked, this was my favorite place that didn’t involve football. I spent every weekend here, just finding treasures that no one else wanted,” Leon explained.

“You are such a dork, thank you for sharing this with me,” Max responded, leaning over to kiss Leon.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	39. Terfinha: 42. “Stop being so cute.” 29. “How is my wife more badass than me?” 44. “You need to see a doctor.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terfinha: 42. “Stop being so cute.”  
> 29\. “How is my wife more badass than me?”  
> 44\. “You need to see a doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“You need to see a doctor, babe,” Marc-André noted, looking at the giant bruise on Rafinha’s shoulder.

“It is fine, looks worse than it is, I swear. Besides, I don’t need my shoulder to play football,” Rafinha replied, trying to cover his wince as he reached for his shirt.

“Liar. I could try to massage the tension out of it, if you think it won’t hurt too much if I touch it,” Marc-André offered, coming up behind Rafinha.

“Stop being so cute, it is annoying. I don’t need a massage,” Rafinha answered, pulling the shirt on without any visible signs of discomfort.

“How are you more badass than me? Fine, grin and bear it if you want, but if you are still wincing after the training session tomorrow I am letting the trainers know so that can be looked at. We have a big match coming up and you need to be 100%,” Marc-André informed him, wrapping his arms around Rafinha and pecking him on the lips when he frowned.

“Fine, if it will make you happy I will get it checked out by the team doctors,” Rafinha conceded.

“Very happy, thank you,” Marc-André said.

“Nag,” Rafinha teased, his eyes twinkling mischeviously.

“Mule,” replied, leaning in to kiss Rafinha to cut off his response.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	40. Neuller: 60. “Are you going to talk to me?” 86. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neuller: 60. “Are you going to talk to me?”
> 
> 86\. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“Are you going to talk to me? I know you are mad, but I have never known you to not say exactly what is on your mind,” Manu said over lunch.

Thomas’ only response was to stare off into the distance, at his plate, at his fingers. Anywhere but Manu.

“Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry. I need a minute,” Manu spoke, throwing his napkin next to his plate and standing up.

“That’s right, walk away from the problem, that is what you do best after all,” Thomas replied anger heavy in his voice.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Manu asked, rounding on Thomas.

“It means that for the last 6 months I have done everything I could think of to show you how I feel and we are still not together, but every time I try to distance myself from you so I can get over you, you pull me back in and it kills me. So please, I just need to know, once and for all, am I wasting my time with your or do you think we can have a future together?” Thomas questioned, standing up so that they were chest to chest, both breathing hard.

Manu hesitated for a second after the words sunk in, before pulling Thomas to him roughly, kissing him with everything he had.

They pulled away breathlessly a few moments later, Manu resting his head on Thomas’ forehead. “I didn’t know. I wanted to tell you so many times how I felt, but you played it so cool. I thought you would have said something if you had feelings for me, so I tried to bury how I felt because I couldn’t stand the idea of you pushing me away because you didn’t feel the same way. I buried it for the sake of our friendship, but I am in love with you. I am so in love with you,” Manu confessed.

“Really?” Thomas asked hopefully.

“Really,” Manu confirmed.

“That is the last time I try to play it cool,” Thomas chuckled, before leaning back in to Manu’s lips.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	41. Leroy Sané: 91. “Tell me you need me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leroy Sané: 91. “Tell me you need me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“Why are you packing?” Leroy asked as he came into the room and found you furiously throwing items into your bag.

“I was in the elevator and this stupid blond twig gets in, lets out a fucking giggle as she gives me a once over and asks if I am the girl with Leroy Sané and I say yes, so this bitch laughs at me and asks why. And do you know the worst part of the entire interaction? I didn’t know what answer to give her because I don’t know myself,” I trailed off, eyes welling with tears at the memory.

“Babe, you are being ridiculous, I love you, what do you want me to say, I will say anything,” Leroy told me, pulling me close to his chest.

“Tell me you need me,” I requested.

“Of course, I need you. I have never needed anyone the way I need you. I am just confused because you never let the stupid girls get to you before, why now?” Leroy asked.

“I don’t know, I have just felt very emotional lately and she was just so unexpectedly mean to me that I got caught off guard, I guess. I had some weird bug last week, and – Oh My God. I know what is wrong with me,” I cut off, excitement building inside me.

“What is it, babe, you are killing me,” Leroy pleaded.

“I am pregnant,” I told him, a big smile spreading across my face.

“Are you serious?” Leroy questioned.

“I mean, I will have to take a test to make sure, but I am pretty sure, yeah,” I responded.

“That is amazing, we need to get some apple bubbly stuff to celebrate. Oh my gosh, babe, I am so happy,” Leroy pulled me into a hug.

“Me too. Baby?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he responded.

“When we tell this story to our kid we leave out the part with the bitch in the elevator, deal?” I requested.

“Whatever you want,” he chuckled, leaning down to kiss me on the lips.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	42. Müllendowski: 84. “Show me what’s behind your back.” 27. “No. Regrets.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Müllendowski: 84. “Show me what’s behind your back.”
> 
> 27\. “No. Regrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

 

“Thomas, where are you?” Lewy asked as he let himself into his boyfriend’s house.

“In the back yard,” Thomas answered.

“Are we grilling tonight? If I had known I would have brought the sausages that I picked up today,” Lewy called as he made his way outside.

The first indication he had that something was up was when Thomas emerged from behind a tree, his arms behind his back.

“Thomas?” Lewy questioned.

“Yes?” Thomas responded innocently, fluttering his eyes a little.

“Show me what is behind your back,” Lewy requested.

“Ok, if you insist,” Thomas replied, hurling a water balloon at Lewy.

Lewy shakes, trying to slough off the water that is now drenching him and notices that there are water balloons scattered all over the yard. “Oh, it is on.”

“No. Regrets!” Thomas calls, ducking in and out of trees for cover, picking up balloons and dodging them left and right.

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	43. Hector Bellerin: 80. “Does he know about the baby?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector Bellerin: 80. “Does he know about the baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

 “You do know that everyone is looking for you, right?” he said as he came up behind me and sat next to me on the swing set.

“I’m not hiding, it is just that no one else knows where to look,” I respond, not looking at him.

“What are you not hiding from?” he asked me, drawing a circle in the sand with his toe, nudging my foot in the process.

“I have completely mucked everything up, and I don’t think anything will ever be the same again. This is where I go when I desperately want my world to go back to a simpler time,” I shrugged.

“Does he know about the baby?” he questioned.

“Yes,” I answered.

Suddenly he gripped the chain on my swing and used it to turn me around to face him. “Does he know it isn’t his?” he asked.

“Why else would I be hiding?” I fired back, tears welling up in my eyes.

“Is it mine?” he questioned, reaching up to cup my cheek.

“Yes, Hector. The baby is yours,” I whispered, tears falling down my face as he pulled me close so I could sob on his shoulder.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	44. Erik Durm: 72. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik Durm: 72. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“Hey, are you alright?” Erik asked as he walked me to security.

“I just keep thinking about how much I am going to miss you,” I shrugged, glancing around the mostly deserted scanners. The only good thing about having a flight at 5 in the morning was that there would be no crowds to witness our goodbyes.

“Not half as much as I am going to miss you,” he countered, throwing an arm over my shoulder and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

“Not possible. I miss you already,” I replied, turning to face him as tears welled up in my eyes.

“I thought we promised each other there would be no tears? You can’t back out on our pact now. It is only for 3 months, and it is going to fly by. Before you know it your summer session in New York will be over and you will be back in Germany and we will be better than ever. But if you start crying I am going to start crying and then we will be stuck in a cycle of blubbering and the paparazzi will take a picture and the guys on the team will never let me live it down,” Erik ranted, tears glistening in his own eyes.

“I knew it was a bad idea to let you watch Gilmore Girls with me. Ok, just smile, I really need to see you smile right now,” I requested.

“I love you. No matter what, don’t forget that while you are gone,” he smiled weakly before leaning in to kiss me.

“I love you too,” I responded between kisses. “I need to go now or I’m not going to be able to.”

“Call me when you land?” he asked, resting his forehead on mine.

“I will call you before I even get off the plane,” I promised, giving him one final big hug before I pulled myself away, rushing up to the metal detectors and going through before I lost my will.

I turned and wave to him one last time before I rounded the corner that would take me to the gate and my phone buzzed as soon as I sat at the gate.

 _92 days until you come back, and I am counting every second. I love you. Go pursue your dream._ The text was simple and finally broke my resolve not to cry.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	45. Neuller: 28. “How drunk was I?” 76. “Please put your penis away.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neuller: 28. “How drunk was I?”
> 
> 76\. “Please put your penis away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

 

“Oh god, am I dead? And if not can I be?” Manu groaned from his bed, glaring in the bright light from the window.

“Don’t be dramatic, you aren’t dead, you are just hung over. And to answer your second question, we have a match this weekend and I am pretty sure death won’t get you out of it,” Thomas responded, taking a sip of tea as he read the paper.

“Ugh, how drunk was I last night?” Manu asked.

“On a scale from Sunday wine tasting at your sister in law’s house to please put your penis away, that is a very expensive piece of art? I’d say you were a solid vomit on the front stoop of your neighbor’s house. There is coffee and toast in the kitchen for you,” Thomas mentioned, still not looking up from the paper.

“You are the absolute best. I would kiss you, but I can taste my own mouth and I will spare you that,” Manu replied, rolling off the couch and stumbling to the kitchen.

“I’ll take a raincheck,” Thomas answered, glancing up from his paper as his boyfriend clumsily rooted around the kitchen.

  

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	46. Rafinha: 86. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafinha: 86. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“So, I know that you are doing your best and that I really should just let you do your thing, but I was there Rafa. I saw what happened. And I know that you are too stubborn to ask for help if you need it. So, I am offering without you having to ask. Take whatever strength you need from me to get through this. I am going to sit here and hold your hand and you let me know when you have what you need,” I told him, one of his hands clasped firmly between both of my own.

We sat in silence until I couldn’t take it anymore. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry. I am so terrified that you just aren’t going to wake up. I need you to wake up. The doctors keep telling me that it is less and less likely the longer it takes, but that you could wake up at any time. I am not ready for this to be over. So be the stubborn idiot I know you to be and open your damn eyes. I will do anything, I will even let you call me your stupid vegetable if you just wake up. Please, Rafinha,” I pleaded, my head falling to our clasped hands.

“The Chuchu, minha querida, is not a stupid vegetable. It is also the perfect term of endearment for you, because there is more to you than meets the eye, just like the Chuchu,” he spoke, his voice rough from disuse.

“Rafa, you are awake,” I said, kissing his hand, tears springing to my eyes.

“Of course, I was just waiting for the best deal. I figured I wasn’t going to get a better offer that me getting to call you Chuchu,” Rafinha joked.

“You jerk, I was worried sick about you,” I told him, lightly hitting his shoulder.

“Querida, I don’t think I could leave you if I wanted to. I am sorry I scared you,” he answered, bring my hand to his lips for a kiss.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	47. Chelix: 85. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.” 87. “Stay awake.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelix: 85. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”
> 
> 87\. “Stay awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“Oh, my god, my head hurts so much,” Felix groaned as Christian lowered him into the car.

“I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor,” Christian replied, shutting the door as Felix fumbled with his seatbelt.

“I’m fine, you worry wart, I just bumped my head a little. Besides it is embarrassing. I am a professional footballer who smacked his head on a tree branch during a pick-up game at the park,” Felix informed him with a slight slur.

“A. I am not a worry wart, you passed out for a full minute. B. Your pupils are sluggish and you are not speaking as clearly as you usually do, which both point to concussion. And C. If you have a concussion you are probably not going to remember this conversation anyway, so I am overriding you and we are going to go to the clinic,” Christian countered.

Felix didn’t respond, so Christian looked over and saw his eyes were closed. “Hey, Felix, I need you to stay awake, can you do that for me? Babe?” Christian asked, reaching over to slap Felix lightly on the cheek.

“Chris, stop hitting me, I’m not asleep,” Felix protested, swatting at Christian’s hand.

“Don’t scare me like that, you idiot. You gave me a freaking heart attack,” Christian informed him.

“Sorry, Shatz, I didn’t mean to. What did I do? Why are we going to the clinic, do you feel sick?” Felix asked, as they pulled into the parking lot for the emergency clinic near the park.

“Just get out of the car,” Christian ordered as he opened Felix’s door and helped him out of the car.

“So gruff, I like it,” Felix replied, kissing Christian on the lips as he stood up.

“Come on, you concussed fool, let’s get inside,” Christian smirked, kissing Felix on the cheek and leading him to the entrance.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	48. Shkodran Mustafi: 4. “I’m too sober for this.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shkodran Mustafi: 4. “I’m too sober for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

 

Shkodran Mustafi: 4. “I’m too sober for this.”

“Come on, you said you would do it half an hour ago,” I pleaded, tugging him toward the stage.

“I’m too sober for this,” Shkodran replied, resisting me and pulling back.

“But you picked the song. I can’t sing a duet by myself,” I reminded him.

“Aww, babe, do I have to?” Shkodran protested.

“Let’s go princess, you made your lady a promise and now you have to Karaoke,” Aaron informed him, he and Jack each grabbing an arm and pulling him to the stage.

“Rambo, Wilsh, stop, I don’t wanna-” Shkodran objected one more time, cutting his complaint short when I put a microphone in his face.

“There he is. It’s ok, you have a lovely lady to help you through this, man, and a great song. Let’s do this,” the DJ encouraged as the music started playing.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	49. Gonzalo Castro 87. “Stay awake.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonzalo Castro 87. “Stay awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“Don’t you dare fall asleep,” he spoke as we drove through the city.

“But I am tired. It was a long day and we have been driving for 3 hours. Plus, you turned on the heated seats. You are lucky I didn’t fall asleep 50 kilometers ago,” I countered sleepily.

“We are 10 minutes away from home. Stay awake,” he requested, reaching over and putting his hand on my cheek.

“I am going to need some incentive,” I replied with a yawn.

“Well I was going to give you a massage when we got home, but you already seem pretty relaxed. I mean if you are asleep I should probably just take you upstairs and put you in bed, right?” he questioned, moving his hand to my thigh.

“I don’t know about a massage, but you are about 5 inches away from an idea that would keep me awake,” I teased him, peering at him from under my eyelids.

“Tell you what, if you stay awake until we get home I promise I will make it worth your while,” he promised, gently running his fingers over my skin.

“Then you better drive faster,” I smirked at him, laughing when he gave the car more gas and we sped off toward home.

  

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	50. Pique/Bartra: 91. “Tell me you need me.” 94. “I had a bad dream again.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pique/Bartra: 91. “Tell me you need me.”  
> 94\. “I had a bad dream again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“There you are,” Gerri spoke when he found Marc sitting in the window seat in the den, a mug of tea in his hands staring outside. Gerri walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Marc, resting his chin on Marc’s shoulder.

“Sorry, I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to wake you,” Marc replied, leaning back into the embrace.

“Don’t apologize, I just got worried when I discovered that the bed was cold. You ok?” Gerri asked, setting the mug to the side and lacing his fingers with Marcs.

“I had a bad dream again,” Marc confessed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Gerri questioned gently.

“No, I don’t want to think about it. Do me a favor, though?” Marc requested.

“Anything,” Gerri replied.

“Tell me you need me,” Marc whispered, not able to bring himself to say the words any louder.

“Look at me,” Gerri urged, helping Marc turn around and then taking his hands again. “I have never needed anyone the way I need you. I will never need anyone the way I need you. You keep me sane, you keep me happy, you fill a part of me I didn’t know was missing. The idea of not having you in my life is so painful that I refuse to even entertain it. I love you,” Gerri finished, kissing Marc softly.

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	51. Chelix: 57. “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!” 61. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.” 67. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.” 83. “Enough with the sass!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelix: 57. “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”  
> 61\. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”  
> 67\. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”  
> 83\. “Enough with the sass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

“Hey Felix, it is Chris, I am hoping that you aren’t answering because you are driving and hopefully most of the way home, but long story short I did something kind of stupid and I may need your help. I think I made it sound worse that it is, but just get home as soon as possible, okay?” Felix heard a very nasally Christian say as he checked his voicemail while he unlocked his door.

“Chris? Should I be concerned?” Felix called as he hung his coat on the hook next to the door and made his way into his flat.

“Welcome back. Now fucking help me,” Christian spoke from the couch, his voice slightly muffled behind a t-shirt.

“What did you do?” Felix asked, absently wondering why his boyfriend was shirtless.

“I wanted to surprise you by grilling up some steaks, and as I was running around, gathering stuff up, I thought I had opened the glass door, but I hadn’t, so I ran right into it. I don’t think I broke it, but my nose started gushing blood, and the closest thing was my shirt and it was already covered in blood, so I took it off and tried to stop it, but it is still bleeding and it won’t stop,” Christian explained.

“Well, that explains why you’re bleeding all over my carpet. I have to admit this isn’t what I had in mind when I imagined coming home to you without your shirt on,” Felix grinned, sitting on the couch at Christian’s side.

“Enough with the sass! Will you please help me stop the bleeding?” Christian asked.

“Of course, Schatz. I am going to get you something cold to put on your nose, it should help with the clotting, you sit up and put your head between your knees, so the blood doesn’t run down your throat. Then I will finish dinner because based on the amount of blood on that shirt I think you may need the iron. Sit tight, I’ll be right back,” Felix promised, leaning over to kiss Christian on the forehead as he stood up.

“And as a bonus,” Felix said as he came back into the room, “I am going to call the PR department for the club and give them a heads-up. I am thinking you will want a less embarrassing story than a lost fight with a glass door to explain the shiner you are probably going to get,” Felix shrugged as he handed Christian a bag of frozen peas.

“Have I mentioned that you are the best?” Christian asked as he gingerly touched the frozen vegetables to his nose, hissing a bit when he pressed too hard against his tender nose and then sighing when the cold started to take the edge off the pain.

“You just relax and by the time dinner is ready the bleeding should have stopped. And I will do my best not to run into anything solid while I do it,” Felix teased over his shoulder with a chuckle.

“I love you, too, jerk,” Christian called back affectionately.

 

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


	52. Chelix: 22. “Did you just hiss at me?” 23. “Do you really need all that candy?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelix: 22. “Did you just hiss at me?”  
> 23.“Do you really need all that candy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognize and I am not making money from this. It is just for fun.

 

“I don’t really feel like celebrating,” Christian confessed on Easter morning, huddling deeper under the covers with a groan.

“I don’t think many of us do. But I think it will do us good. We can’t let ourselves be changed by what happened. It will always be with us, sure, but we need to get things back to normal as soon as possible. We have to do this,” Felix replied, pulling Christian close to his chest and letting him burrow in.

“I guess you are right. How long do we have until everyone gets here?” Christian mumbled reluctantly, enjoying the feeling of Felix’s hand running up and down his back softly.

“Tell you what? Why don’t I get all of the supplies that I have been hiding from you, you go take a shower, and by the time you feel like a human being again I will be ready for you to help me hide all of the treats?” Felix suggested.

“Deal,” Christian replied, throwing off the covers and rolling out of bed.

**

“Babe, do you really need all that candy?” Christian asked as he walked into the garage after his shower, dressed, but still running a towel over his head to dry his hair.

“Of course we do, there are a lot of kids coming, can you do me a favor and take all of the bags in to the kitchen, we need to start filling the plastic eggs,” Felix insisted, standing up quickly and kicking the box he had been crouching over, which made a strange noise.

“Did you just hiss at me?” Christian asked, trying to see around Felix.

“Yes, that was me, there is nothing in the box that you need to investigate at all, no, you are going to ruin the surprise,” Felix protested as Christian ducked around Felix and looked into the box.

“Is that a kitten?” Christian asked as he looked into the box.

“Yes, it is. I was toying with the idea for months, but the timing wasn’t right, and then two weeks ago I got a call from my sister that the kittens would be fully weaned by Easter, and if I was still interested she would set one aside for me, and you really like her cat, so I thought I would surprise you and it was supposed to be when everyone was here, and- No don’t pick her up, she is a demon, she keeps trying to scratch me, and she is a traitor, look at her purring in your arms like she isn’t the vicious creature that almost took off my hand when I tried to feed her,” Felix rambled until Christian leaned in to kiss him.

“I love her and I love you and I think she is exactly what I didn’t know I needed. Thank you so much. Does she have a name?” Christian asked as he scratched under her chin.

“Desdemona comes to mind, but I may be biased because she doesn’t seem to like me yet. What do you think?” Felix replied.

“How about Bast? After the Egyptian goddess?” Christian suggested.

“I think it suits her. Happy Easter, Schatz,” Felix agreed, leaning in to kiss Christian again, chuckling when Bast protested with another hiss, but lingering a bit anyway.

 

 

[ **send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble** ](http://acercrea.tumblr.com/post/157401977841/drabble-challenge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I didn’t have time to write this when the request came in, and then Tuesday happened and I wrestled with including that in the drabble and I eventually decided to include it but not make it about the horrible thing that happened. Here is hoping that people stop trying to blow up my teams, it really kind of sucks and makes me question my faith in humanity. And as a side note this still counts because it is still Easter in my time zone. I hope you liked it leave kudos or a comment if you did. If you want one of your own click the link in the chapter to find the drabble prompt list on my Tumblr.


End file.
